Suzuko Mimori
Mimori Suzuko was born on June 28, 1986 in Tokyo Prefecture, Japan. Her common voice actress nicknames are "Mimorin" and "Mimochan". She voices Sonoda Umi in Love Live!. Her call-and-response during concerts begins with her shouting "Love arrow, shoot-o!", complete with her hands imitating the action of shooting an arrow. During the 5th live, she devised a new response for the audience in which they are supposed to throw their arms up and shout "Argh!" as her hand gestures pass over them. Background She attended middle and high school in a combined middle & high school. During the first year of her high school, she considered taking the exam to join the Takarazuka Revue. Up until then she had short hair, but gradually let it grow longer from that point on. She was active in stage plays and musicals under the stage name "Kurokawa Suzuko" since the age of 18 years old, working with Mariart Dance Studio as part of a theater group. She was then invited by the Hibiki Entertainment Office's president to become a voice actress, and so joined them to commence her voice actress activities. She was previously enrolled in Komazawa University, but dropped out in order to focus on her career. From July to October 2009, she was a member of idol unit Cutie Pai under the name "Suzie". Starting December 2009, she has been a member of the singer group Milky Holmes (alongside Tokui Sora), which consists of the four main voice actresses in the media franchise Tantei Opera Milky Holmes. On April 4, 2013, she started her solo debut with the release of her single . In 2014, she went on a solo live tour, singing in Osaka, Nagoya and Tokyo. In the Monthly Seiyuu Grand Prix, she publishes columns and illustrations that she draws based on letters from readers under the name "A Certain Famous Illustrator――Okuzushi・M・Romi――". The name is a reversed romaji of her stage name Mimori Suzuko. Personality & Hobbies Her hobbies include cooking, theatre, singing and watching pro-wrestling. Her talents include dance (jazz, tap and ballet). When stressed by work, she goes on a shopping spree to relieve stress. μ's Fan Meeting Tour 2015 Session 1 at Nakano Sun Plaza. May 30, 2015 Other Data Trivia *Due to her long working history with Tokui Sora, the pair enjoy a tight friendship. They often celebrate their birthdays together with other voice actresses from Milky Holmes. *She was popular enough during high school to have all of her blazer buttons taken. Asking for buttons and giving them is a custom in Japan when graduating, see link for details. *She wants to settle down in Singapore eventually. To that end, she is studying English in her free time. She has visited Singapore quite a number of times for holidays, photo shoots, recordings as well as public appearances, and her current Twitter header image is that of the Merlion. *In an interview in AFA SG 2015, she mentioned that she always performed a "jinx" before lives, which is to get someone to give her back a strong slap, and she described the slap as dissipating the jitters. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLcv5OCLzXc%7C *Mimori voices Pinkie Pie (ピンキーパイ) in the Japanese dub of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/mylittle-pony/staff/. *Contrary to popular belief, she did not work in Disneyland prior to voice acting. Her theater group just happened to have a performance scheduled in Tokyo Disneyland. *Songs that she sing well on the karaoke: アイドルソング♪|clubDAM Interview Gallery Pamphlets & Magazine Scans= Dream_Sensation_Mimorin_1.jpg Dream_Sensation_Mimorin_2.jpg Dream_Sensation_Mimorin_3.jpg Dream_Sensation_Mimorin_4.jpg ENDLESS_PARADE_Pamphlet_Mimorin_1.jpg ENDLESS_PARADE_Pamphlet_Mimorin_2.jpg ENDLESS_PARADE_Pamphlet_Mimorin_3.jpg CutMagAug2014_Ucchi&Emitsun&Mimorin.jpg Seiyuu_Paradise_R_Aug_2014_Mimorin_1.jpg Seiyuu_Paradise_R_Aug_2014_Mimorin_2.jpg Seiyuu_Paradise_R_Aug_2014_Mimorin_3.jpg DengekiGMagJune2014_2.jpg DengekiGMagJune2014_5.jpg DengekiGMagJune2014_6.jpg DengekiGMagJune2014_8.jpg DengekiGMagJune2014 9.jpg Love Live Muse Special Talk Session 1.jpg Love Live Muse Special Talk Session 4.jpg Love Live Muse Special Talk Session 7.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Mimorin.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Pile Mimorin.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Ucchi Pile Mimorin Kussun Jolno.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Soramaru Mimorin Rippi.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Jolno Mimorin Ucchi.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Jolno Mimorin Ucchi 2.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Jolno Mimorin Ucchi 3.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Muse 7.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Mimorin.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Emitsun Ucchi Mimorin Pile Rippi.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Soramaru Mimorin Jolno.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Soramaru Mimorin Jolno 2.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Soramaru Mimorin Jolno 3.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Soramaru Mimorin Jolno 4.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Mimorin Ucchi.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Emitsun Shikaco Kussun Pile Mimorin.jpg Seiyuu_Paradise_Vol._23_Mimorin.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 23 Emitsun Mimorin Jolno Kussun Soramaru.jpg Movie Pamphlet Mimorin.jpg Summer 2014 Interview 1.jpg Summer 2014 Interview Mimorin 1.jpg Summer 2014 Interview Mimorin 2.jpg Muse Summer Camp 1.jpg Muse Summer Camp 2.jpg Muse Summer Camp lily white.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 002.jpg LisAni_Vol_14.1_Aug_2013_012.jpg LisAni_Vol_14.1_Aug_2013_013.jpg LisAni_Vol_14.1_Aug_2013_014.jpg LisAni_Vol_14.1_Aug_2013_015.jpg |-|Live Appearances= 1stLoveLive_Rippi&Mimorin&Kussun_lilywhite.jpg 1stLoveLive_Emitsun&Mimorin.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Mimorin1.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Mimorin2.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Mimorin3.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Mimorin4.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Mimorin5.jpg TokyoGameShow2012_Mimorin.jpg TokyoGameShow2012_Mimorin2.jpg TokyoGameShow2012_Mimorin&Pile.jpg SecretEventMuseInWonderzone_Mimorin.jpg BushiroadCardGameLIVE2013_Mimorin.jpg BushiroadCardGameLIVE2013_Mimorin2.jpg 3rdAnniversaryLive_Mimorin.jpg EndlessParade_Mimorin.jpg EndlessParade_Mimorin_AnemoneHeart.jpg AnimeJapan2014_Mimorin.jpg AnimeJapan2014_GroupPhoto.jpg DreamSensation_WebNTPressRelease_Mimorin.jpg DreamSensation_Mimorin&Ucchi&Emitsun_DancingStars.jpg DreamSensation_Ucchi&Mimorin&Emitsun_Kimono.jpg DreamSensation_Rippi&Mimorin&Kussun_lilywhite.jpg FanMeetingTour2015Tokyo Mimorin.jpg References Category:Voice Actress Category:Love Live! Voice Actress ja:三森すずこ